<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Scene - Finding Answers by Jondiplier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177954">Missing Scene - Finding Answers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier'>Jondiplier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Geralt Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Missing Scene, Mpreg, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Talking, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Corn Flower Blues. I highly recommend reading that first, and Young, Dumb, and in Love if you'd like a history of Eskel and Geralt in my AU!</p>
<p>Some arguing, asshole Lambert, barely there Jaskier, and some answers on how Geralt came to be pregnant. Plus some discussions on Eskel and Geralt's relationship and longing. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Geralt Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Scene - Finding Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, you're not a bad fat." Lambert says, laughing at the scowl Geralt gives him. </p>
<p>A week after arriving at Kaer Morhen, things start to settle down. He figures he's at the end of this torture, his rotund belly somewhat concealed by his own body size. </p>
<p>He's not huge, but he isn't small either. </p>
<p>It's bad enough for having to find entirely new trousers and large doublets, and finding something he could easily slip in and out of. The hot flashes are a killer, having him sweat away in the cold keep. </p>
<p>Geralt groans, becoming more and more aware of what his future will become. The babe. He's decided that it is, in fact, a baby. The thought terrifies him and fills him with excited warmth. He was never meant to become a parent biologically, never could he dream that he could become a father; and now he is.</p>
<p>He's pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Eskel gives him a warm smile, face lit nicely in the glow of the fire. "You okay? Looked like you were about to fall asleep." He says, voice fond and… he swallows when he meets his eyes. His friend's eyes shine with yearning, an achingly familiar look. </p>
<p>The babe inside him wriggles around, his hands moving to hold the sides so his belly doesn't wobble. </p>
<p>Since he presented, he had shut Eskel out. He feared that their relationship would change for the worst if he found out that he is an omega. He feared he would be shunned and worse, banished from the keep. </p>
<p>There were no omegan witchers. They died from the trails, told that they would be too weak to manage. </p>
<p>He lived. He didn't present until he became twenty-five. </p>
<p>That was a very confusing time, but he learned quickly what does and doesn't work for him, and how to make a potion that would hide his scent. He kept up the facade of being a beta for years.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>And now, they let him in. It took a lot to finally get them calm and understanding, but he's so grateful they are okay, even if it's weird and crazy. </p>
<p>"What do you expect, Eskel? Look at that lump he's hauling around. Must be exhausting." Lambert quips, taking a long drink from his tankard. </p>
<p>The two of them are drinking Lambert's infamous liver killer: The Gauntlet.</p>
<p>Eskel huffs a sigh and shakes his head, turning to look at the younger. "You really know how to read a room." He says. </p>
<p>"I do." He says, waggling his eyebrows. "Didn't want to see you two get all soft and mushy, I'd puke." He chuckles. </p>
<p>Geralt just scoffs. "Anything else you'd like to complain about?" He asks, making a scrunched face as a sharp kick nails his stomach. Yeah… poor Lambert.</p>
<p>"Plenty." Lambert hums, a wicked smile on his lips. </p>
<p>"We'll be here all night if he starts. Don't encourage him." Eskel groans, sitting back in his seat, laying his legs out.</p>
<p>"You're wrong. We'd be here for at least three days." Lambert huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>"Great. I forgot how much you like to whine and bitch." Geralt murmurs, drinking the cold water he has to resort to. He'd kill for a sip of their drinks. White Gull would feel so good for his aching back. </p>
<p>"Think you'd pop by then?" Lambert asks, raising a brow as he eyes his stomach. Even through the thin shirt, they can see a hand or elbow pressing his skin outward. </p>
<p>"Gods. Hope not." Geralt grunts, probing at the little bump that the babe presses out. He pushes his finger into it, only to have a retaliating jab back. </p>
<p>"That's gonna be a long day." Eskel sighs, the other two nodding in agreement. "You'll make witcher history, you know."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and there's no such thing as a born witcher. Better keep it that way." Lambert glares. </p>
<p>"I have no fucking idea if it's going to be a witcher." Geralt says, frustration seeping in. A mood swing. Great. He has been fearing that the child would come out with deformities from having a witcher and sorceress as parents. He doesn't know much of how a sorceress or sorcerer is made, but he doesn't believe that the witcher mutations would be hereditary. Then again, no one's been able to prove that, either. </p>
<p>It scares him as much as it angers him that there are no answers. </p>
<p>"Oh don't fucking growl at me. You were the one to make-" he gestures to his belly. "That." </p>
<p>His hands defensively hold his stomach, scent souring. "Do you truly think I chose this?" He snaps. </p>
<p>"Seems to me you did." Lambert shrugs. "You know you're an omega. You should've known-"</p>
<p>"Lambert, enough." Eskel says, voice low and warning. </p>
<p>"No, no. Fuck this. Not only are you pregnant, but you brought it here of all places." Lambert says, standing up abruptly. "Why the hell here? You know what this place did. You-"</p>
<p>"Enough!" Eskel stands and slams his fists on the wooden table they are seated at, his expression murderous. </p>
<p>Both of them jump at the sudden sound. </p>
<p>They all go quiet, a glaring war between Eskel and Lambert goes on while Geralt steadies himself.</p>
<p>Lambert backs down first, the scent and intense stare from an angry alpha is something he can't go against. He marches off towards the bedrooms, grumbling the whole way. </p>
<p>Geralt doesn't realize his eyes are closed until he hears Eskel sit back down and pick up his tankard. </p>
<p>Geralt gasps for breath, panic flooding him now. Fuck. His mind whirls with anxious thoughts of how there's an angry alpha right next to him. Not his alpha. Not his mate. An angry, scary alpha that could hurt him. An alpha that could kill his child. </p>
<p>He stands as quickly as he can, making Eskel look at him with a worried expression. </p>
<p>He can't even make eye contact before he hurries off, needing to find somewhere safe. Geralt finds himself in his and Jaskier's room, his mate on their bed, nose buried in one of the many ancient books. </p>
<p>He doesn't even kick his boots off before he's on the bed, Jaskier easily wraps him in his arms once he smelt his distress. </p>
<p>"Geralt, love, shh." Jaskier soothes, petting his hair and rubbing his back as Geralt hides his face in his neck.</p>
<p>He knows Jaskier has no clue as to why he's upset, and is grateful he doesn't press. He can't talk right now, can barely think clearly other than to try and calm himself.</p>
<p>After a while of soothing words and gentle hands, he finally relaxes, laying on his side, curled up against his mate. </p>
<p>Jaskier is still running his fingers through his hair, humming a slow melody as the candle light flickers, its shadow dancing on the wall. </p>
<p>He falls asleep tucked against his love, feeling safe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day he meets with Vesemir, the tension between him and his brothers is too strong for his weak state. </p>
<p>They meet in the library, helping the older beta out with arranging the books. It's something they do every few years, clean them and put them in a new order. </p>
<p>"I've looked into what could've caused this." Vesemir starts. "I've read the records, each sterilization was meant to stop a witcher from producing viable sperm." He says.</p>
<p>Geralt nods along, wiping down a book. </p>
<p>"There's nothing for precautions of an omega. Most omegas are females anyway, and we thought that the trials would filter them out. The few who presented before their trials died from them. Maybe that's why you're different." He trails. </p>
<p>"Why?" Geralt asks. </p>
<p>"Because you never presented until after. Your hormones and anatomy hadn't even begun to mature until much later." </p>
<p>Geralt nods again, a hand falling onto his belly. It's been calm for a while. </p>
<p>"That's just my guess, though. Yours is as good as mine." Vesemir mumbles. </p>
<p>"That only explains half of it." Geralt says. </p>
<p>"Well, I don't know how to help you there, you'd have to ask her. Maybe you won't ever know." Vesemir sighs, knowing Geralt hates unsolved puzzles. </p>
<p>"I will, we're tied by destiny." Vesemir raises a brow at that. </p>
<p>Geralt sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "I was fishing for a djinn because I couldn't sleep. It was a huge mess, but Yennefer almost killed herself trying to capture it. My final wish was, basically, to keep her bound to me. It changed us, and we found each other again while searching for a dragon. I, uh, went into a really bad heat and yeah." He says, face growing hot. </p>
<p>"... I see." Vesemir hums. "Then the child must be what keeps you two together… even if you aren't together now." He says. </p>
<p>"Well, maybe." He says, hand idly rubbing the heavy so called lump. </p>
<p>With a sigh, Vesemir sits down and grabs his cup of tea. He drinks from it before addressing Geralt. "Sit down before your legs give out." He scoffs. </p>
<p>Geralt eagerly does, letting out a groan of relief once the pressure is off his legs and feet. </p>
<p>"When are you due?" Vesemir asks, only to receive another groan. </p>
<p>"Soon. Too soon." He says, not even wanting to talk about it.</p>
<p>Vesemir just sips from his drink again. "Then we need to be prepared. I'll teach you how to make cloth diapers. Jaskier and I had a nice talk about how stubborn you are." </p>
<p>Geralt gaps at him and huffs out a breath. "Gee, thanks." He says. </p>
<p>"He does love you. I do hope that bond you have with Yennefer doesn't ruin what you have with him." He says casually. </p>
<p>"Him and I are bonded." Geralt says, gritting his teeth at that.</p>
<p>"Yes, but what if you and Yennefer are now soul bound?" He asks, raises a brow at him. </p>
<p>Geralt's mouth opens and closes and after a minute he just sighs, not having anything to say to that. </p>
<p>They finish up in the library and start preparing dinner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, after dinner Geralt finds himself doing the dishes, just wanting to be as useful as he can. He feels domestic, like a brooding house wife. Sometimes he wishes for the simplicity of that, but then shakes his head. As much as witchering sucks, he's free, freer than any omega. </p>
<p>He stops when he feels someone looking at him and turns, eyes landing on Eskel's shrunken frame. He's hunched in on himself, looking like an idiot in his opinion. </p>
<p>"You don't have to do that." Geralt says, gesturing to him. "I'm not gonna run." He says. </p>
<p>Eskel just hums and crosses the kitchen to get over to him, leading against the island prep table. "I'm sorry." He says in a small voice. </p>
<p>"I know." Geralt says, going back to drying what's left of the dishes. "You could've sat with me at dinner."</p>
<p>"I didn't want to upset you." </p>
<p>"You wouldn't have." Geralt says, wiping his hands off before turning to look at him. He sees how boyish he looks, so young with that regretful look. It reminds him of when they were kids. He would always give that pouty look when he was truly sorry. </p>
<p>It makes his heart throb.</p>
<p>They stay quiet for a moment, looking at each other, taking the other in. </p>
<p>"I… I never would've forced myself on you, when we were younger." Eskel says.</p>
<p>He blinks, confused. "Why would you?" He asks. </p>
<p>"I thought that was the reason why you never told us… never told me." He says.</p>
<p>Geralt stays quiet for a second, thinking it over. "No. I was never worried about that. I know you would never do that." He sighs and crosses his arms over his stomach awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Oh. Well, I'm glad it wasn't that, then." Eskel says and scratches at the back of his neck. </p>
<p>"I didn't want to be shunned, or banned. I didn't know how all of you would react." He starts. "I figured you'd be okay with it, but I didn't want to risk anything." He says. </p>
<p>"I see." Eskel nods slowly. "I agree, too. Some of the elders wouldn't have been pleased that they were wrong." </p>
<p>Geralt nods as well. "I know." </p>
<p>They go quiet again and Eskel let's out a barely audible sigh. "I'm glad you found someone," he says, his smile not reaching his eyes. </p>
<p>It would fool anyone but him. </p>
<p>"You miss me." He states, his heart fluttering. </p>
<p>Eskel gives him a shameful look. "When you stopped coming to me, I thought I did something wrong. Then the on and off scent of an omega would linger on your clothes and saddle bags. Figured you'd found someone." He rubs at his face with a hand. "If I had known… I would have supported you, I still will. I just wish I had a chance."</p>
<p>Geralt worries his bottom lip between his teeth, feeling achingly guilty. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be." Eskel says. "You deserve people who love you. I'm glad you have Jaskier, he's a good guy. Hell, even Vesemir approves of him. You picked a good one." He says, using that smile again. </p>
<p>"Hm." He hums. He put Jaskier through hell sometimes. "Thanks. For telling me, I mean." He says. "I just like to think that we had our time together. You're the closest friend I've got, I know I won't lose you." He says. "Jaskier… he's very special to me. I know I love him and not because he was the only person I had." He says, voice soft as he expresses himself. "I want you to be happy too, Eskel. I'd do anything for that."</p>
<p>Eskel looks him in the eyes, searching for any doubt or falsehood. "Thank you." He says, his smile finally reaching his eyes, even if it's small. </p>
<p>They leave it at that, walking each other back to their rooms. </p>
<p>Geralt gently takes his hand and squeezes it when they arrive outside of his own. "Thank you." He says again, letting go of his hand before going into his room.</p>
<p>The door closes with a soft click and Eskel takes a minute to turn and leave, going to bed by himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>